Serena (game)/Games/NPC/Quotes
Vaniville Town :"Welcome to Vaniville Town! My name's Serena. I'm your neighbor." :"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all." Aquacorde Town :"This is the meeting place, . Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is ." :"So, , this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and... This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..." :"Why don't you decide what we should call you?" :"Nice to meet you, / / . I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thank you!" :"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before you go." :" " :"Well... Mom and Dad may be good, but that has nothing to do with me. OK, now, watch carefully, you two." :"Make sure you weaken a Pokémon before throwing any Poké balls at it." :"Shauna... What do you think your Chespin/Fennekin/Froakie is inside of right now? Here, I'll share some Poké balls with the two of you." :"Sure. You can catch the Pokémon around here just by throwing a Poké ball near them." :"When you catch a wild Pokémon, it makes your Pokémon stronger too. Good luck!" Santalune Forest * After first right turn :"Santalune Forest huh? Might be a good place to test my skills." * After passing patch before Lass Anna :"Do you have any Poké Balls?" :" " :" " *At the exit to :"So, you're the first to arrive. Looks like my new neighbor is someone with a lot of potential." :"I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and challenge the Gym Leader. You see, Pokémon Trainers find out how good they really are by challenging the Leaders in the Pokémon Gyms." :"It's because Mom and Dad taught me so much. Here, I have something for you guys: "Adventure Rules." I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know. Here's one for you! If you are puzzled about something, try looking in these rules." *Before battling Professor Sycamore :"Sorry to have kept you waiting." :" " *After battling Professor Sycamore :"You'll be together for a long time, so just take your time." :"I feel that being different from others makes me special. Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other trainers!" *After talking to Lysandre :"There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll be waiting for you in Café Soleil, neighbor!" *Outside Café Soleil :"Could you come here for a second?" *Inside Cadé Soleil :"Oh, it's Lysandre and... Is that Diantha? Just so you know, neighbor, Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, which created the Holo Caster, a video-messaging device. You already know who Diantha is, right? She is one of the most famous movie stars in the world, after all. I wonder what the two of them are doing here together?" :"My name is Serena, and this is..." :"I guess if you're a Pokémon Trainer, you battle everyone, no matter who they are." :"Oh, that's right! I have something to ask you, neighbor. Would you be willing to compete with me to see which one of us will become stronger? I know we set off on our journey just after you arrived in Vaniville... But we are neighbors, and I think it would be fun to have a competition with you. Just so you know, I won't lose though." :"We should all have a Pokémon battle. Now, how should we pair up? Hmm... Let's go with Tierno and Trevor against and me." ::'''Yes:"OK, . Since we're neighbors, we might as well battle together, right?" ::No:"Oh, I get it. You don't just charge right into battle blindly, do you?" *After Battle :"It sure is interesting to see how different each Trainer's style is. Well, I guess we should head off to Ambrette Town, then." Ambrette Town *Upon entering :"This is Ambrette Town. You just go through the aquarium to get to Cyllage City, but... First, we should go to the Fossil Lab and have them tell us about Fossils. We might even learn something about those mysterious stones related to Mega Evolution." *Fossil Lab :"Wait for me." :"My name is Serena, and this is . We're researching Mega Evolution, and we were wondering if you know anything about it." :"Oh. I see... Well, if you don't know anything about Mega Evolution, then..." :"What should I do? Well, I'm already here, maybe I should go talk to that assistant... Are you going to Glittering Cave, ?" Glittering Cave :"." :"There are two members of Team Flare... Well then, are you ready to team up and battle them?" ::No:"Need to get ready? OK! I'll be waiting." ::Yes:"I just fought with another one of these Team Flare guys." :"If you just want to make people in Team Flare happy, why don't you just do that? But if you're going to go around threatening other people, we won't let you get away with it!" :" " *After finding scientist :"Did you find him?" :"Are you OK? Did Team Flare come here?" :"Don't worry about it." :"It looks like he was completely absorbed in looking for Fossils..." :"Well then, I'll take this one." :"Well, we went looking for the assistant, and found that suspicious group called Team Flare as well... I guess I should train more so I can travel safely with those Team Flare people running around. In that case, I guess the best thing to do would be challenge the Cyllage City Gym." Geosenge Town (First Visit) :", was someone from Team Flare here just now?" ::No:"You don't need to protect me! I chased a Team Flare Grunt here. But the only thing past here is a dead end... There's something very weird about Team Flare..." ::Yes:"He was here... But he isn't anymore, is he? And the only thing past here is a dead end... There’s something very weird about Team Flare..." Tower of Mastery :"Some Pokémon evolve through friendship, and others only evolve in certain places." :"Trust... In other words, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon!" :", let's battle for it! Whatever the reason, a battle gives us an opportunity to compete and see who Vaniville Town's best trainer really is!" :"Are you ready?" ::No:"You're very cautions, aren't you?" ::Yes:"I will master Mega Evolution and set myself apart from other Trainers. I'll also do it for my Pokémon--we've come so far together, and they never stopped believing in me, their Trainer." *Before battle :"You and your Pokémon are stronger... I can tell just by looking at you. But I will not lose. No... I'm going to win!" *Being defeated *After battle :"It was so strong! I could feel how powerful the bond between you and your partner is. Losing is frustrating, but... You will definitely be able to Mega Evolve your Pokémon! I'm sure of it!" :"I'll bet the professor will be happy if you master Mega Evolution. That's one way you can show mastery as a Trainer." Shalour City (after obtaining the Mega Ring) :"Here, neighbor. you should use this. If you use the HM Surf, you can travel over the water. When I think about it, it's kinda amazing how a person like you came to Kalos and ended up traveling with me. It's kinda like destiny in a way." Coumarine City (Holo Caster) :", I challenge you to a battle in front of the Gym! Prepare yourself!" In front of Coumarine City Gym *Before battle :"I'm sorry I'm late! So, could you show me Mega Evolution? Of course, whether you use Mega Evolution in battle or not is entirely up to you, but... I'd like to know what the potential of a Pokémon really is... *Being defeated :"As a Pokémon Trainer, I find you really interesting."'' *After battle :"Even though we set out from Vaniville Town at the same time, you somehow became stronger than I am. What could be so different about us? Well, good luck with your Gym Battle. Do your best, OK?" :"Oh, hi, ." :"I'll leave filling up the Pokédex to you guys, Trevor. I don't like it when everyone does the same thing anyway..." *Before battle :"There sure are many different kinds of Pokémon in Kalos. Now it's my turn! Let's have a Pokémon battle, !" *Being defeated :"I really enjoy battling with you, but I'm getting tired of losing every time..." *After Shauna shows up :"Oh. Hi, Shauna. When did you start watching?" :"So, Tierno, have you found any good Pokémon for your dance team?" :"Hmm... I think I'll pass! I'm sure it's just a rumor, and I want to spend some time with my Pokémon before heading to Laverre City." Poké Ball Factory :"We were supposed to meet them here, too... I wonder what the matter is." :"Team Flare? There might be something happening inside. Let's check it out while the guard is gone!" :"With a red suit like that, you must be a member of Team Flare, right? Did you have to take a part-time job at the Poké Ball Factory to pay for that ugly suit?" :"I'll take care of this! You go on ahead!" :"We'll see about that! Sorry I'm late!" :"You might want to check your numbers. Are you really even scientists?" :"Can you help me fight them, neighbor?" ::No:"Got it!" ::Yes:"Let's go!" *After Team Flare leaves :"I think you should pick first." :"Th-thank you! This seems like a lot..." :" :"Team Flare messed everything up. It's not a good time right now."'' :"That's right, Trevor. Team Flare... ... ..." :"Thank you. Everyone's OK, thanks to you! But if I keep relying on you like this, going on this journey will lose its meaning..." (Holo Caster) :". This time, I challenge you to a battle in front of Anistar City's Gym! Prepare yourself!" Anistar City :"! *Before battle :"Let me show you how much stronger I am! I did say we were going to be rivals back in that café in Lumiose City, after all."'' *Being defeated :"Am I just not good enough to bring out the best in my Pokémon?" *After battle :"My Pokémon are so much stronger now, but you and your Pokémon are still one step ahead of us... Anyway, I'll heal your Pokémon. Here." :"You and your Pokémon are good enough to beat the Gym Leader. Go for it!" *After getting the Psychic Badge :"I'm sure getting the Psychic Badge wasn't too much trouble for you. Right, ?" :"I think I'll challenge you to a daily battle when this trip is all said and done. Seems like the neighborly thing to do! Let's have a rematch! Battling though Trainers is the best way to get stronger, after all!" :"What could this be?" *After Lysander's Holo Caster broadcast :"What... was Lysandre saying? Wiping the slate clean? Eliminating everyone by Team Flare?! ! Let's go look for Team Flare's headquarters! Where could Lysandre be? Perhaps he's were we first met him... In Luminose City..." Geosenge Town :"When I was in Lysandre's lab, the masked heroes told me what is going on. They also told me what Team Flare plans to do with the ultimate weapon! C'mon! Let's stop Team Flare... No... We have to stop Lysandre himself. The world isn't corrupt enough to give up on yet!" Team Flare Secret HQ *Control Room :"We're not going to let you use the ultimate weapon!" :"But that doesn't give you the right to destroy everyone but the ones Team Flare chooses!" :"That's different! We competed for it, but..." :"What about ?" :"Tears... Why?!" :"It's not over yet! ! Let's look for the Legendary Pokémon! s are protected by Pokémon, but they protect Pokémon, too, right? Look! You can see the entrance to the lower floors over there!" *In the hallway :"I get what Lysandre is trying to say, but his methods are insane! :"Let's hurry."'' :"I don't believe it... What are you doing here?" :"..." :"I'm the one who should be apologizing. You came all the way out here, and I wasn't very considerate of your feelings... You are right. Friends should stick together. , we should all go together, right?" ::Of course!: "I knew you'd agree! OK! Shauna, and I will go ahead. Stay close to us, OK?" ::But...: "I know you're concerned because it's dangerous. But it would be more dangerous for her to go back alone... Shauna, let's go together! :" "'' :"Anyway, we have to hurry and stop it!" :"It's an electronic lock. What should we do?" :"Amazing, Shauna! You and Clemont's device are both full of surprises..." :"So... We're finally here. The Legendary Pokémon is inside. Let's go help it!" * / 's room :"We're in the deepest part of the headquarters... It's somehow hard to breathe in here." :"Oh, Shauna... This again? ! You take care of things here! I'll protect Shauna!" :"What a relief... Now they can't use the ultimate weapon." :"The Legendary Pokémon is gone, so you can't use the ultimate weapon anymore, right? You don't have to worry about the future all by yourself... I think everyone should work together to make a better, beautiful world..." :"! Shauna! Let's get out of here!" Geosenge Town :"Thank you... We're all fine. Are you guys all OK, Tierno?" :"Thank you, . I have so much respect for you as a friend. It's because I respect you that I want to beat you in battle as your rival! I really mean it!" Kiloude City *Before battle :"Hey, ? Would you battle with us?" ::No: "Oh, that's disappointing." ::Yes: "My Pokémon and I will show you what makes us special!" *Being defeated :"I'll think about what you did well and use this loss to make me better!" *After being defeated :"When we first set off on our journey, I thought it was really important how different I was from everyone else." :"But that doesn't really matter, does it?" :"Of course I'm different from others." :"I'm the only me!"